User blog:GingoFTW/There's something I need to tell all of you
Not too while ago, I first added the page for the 2000 live-action film How the Grinch Stole Christmas starring Jim Carrey on the Universal fanon wiki as well as adding some more live-action Universal films there. The reason for this is that one scene in the movie I can't stand is where the Grinch and Cindy Lou-Who meet in the post office (you know, where the Grinch saves Cindy only for the former to regret doing so and wraps Cindy in gift paper?). Just an awkward decision or is there something weird behind this? Well, in the scene, I mean some parts of the movie (and yes I actually watched this movie a few times during Christmas especially at school), Cindy screams in a very high-pitched voice, which... I know this sounds weird and stupid, but... That high-pitched scream actually made me scared, startled, cringe and freak out so I have to cover my ears. I am not kidding. Seriously. There is no way that a human being would do such a thing. You guys are not gonna believe this. Probably because I have autism, I'm actually scared of (high-pitched) screams/shrieks from babies, toddlers, children and even women I sometimes hear in my surroundings and movies, shows, games, sometimes outside, amusement parks (especially roller coasters), etc., etc.. So I have troubles hearing those noises a lot for years and I couldn't handle them as well as covering my ears (and muting the audio for a video) to block out those sounds. In fact, I sometimes even hit my head really hard (and cry a few times) when I get triggered from the screams. Not joking. Not only that, the same problems go to everytime when a baby or toddler laughs rapidly, it makes a screaming-like noise. Why I am writing this blog post you may ask? Well, this year (like today), I am trying to overcome my fears to these "painful" sounds known as shrieking (which only go to women so far) I always hate. By the way, I am okay with hearing screaming guys and less high-pitched screaming. Believe it or not, I was actually scared of those noises when I was little but not anymore. Also, some high-pitched non-human noises like whistling, doors creaking, etc. were the ones I am also okay with, despite the fact they sound like screaming kids. One ambitious example of high-pitched screaming is the 2001 Pixar film from my childhood, Monsters, Inc., in which the monsters who work at the factory scare children via doors by collecting screams. I know that film has a lot of screaming, even that one scene where Waternoose uncorks the scream can which makes a child's scream sound, which startles the recruits by covering their ears. Yes, that is my reaction. This is why Pixar is awesome for their films. I forgot to say this, Cindy Lou-Who's very high-pitched scream from the 2000 Grinch film has been in my head for a while and I couldn't even get it out. Also, when I actually watched the film for the first time in years at my reading class in school back in Christmas of 2016, when the scene where Cindy encounters the Grinch for the first time came on, I covered my ears as I already knew the scream was about to come on. However, things didn't go very well after this. As I thought it would be over after both Cindy and the Grinch scream at each other, Cindy continued screaming MORE when she falls down a mail shaft after the Grinch yells out his name loudly to Cindy. What's even worse that my behavior specialist caught me covering my ears and told me to stop. Instead, I had no choice but to hear that ear-piercing sound from a little girl that would make my ears bleed. After that, the godawful scene was finally over and we only watched the first few minutes of the film until we switched over another holiday film Home Alone which didn't last long since we had to go home early. Then after that, like I said earlier, Cindy's screams from the 2000 Grinch film haunted me and made me scarred for life for a few days. Well, I was going to explain more on why I hate (or hated if I overcome my fears) hearing kids scream as well as women shriek in a high-pitched tone and even talking about the flaws of the live-action Grinch movie, but I'm too lazy to explain more. However, one screaming sound I can't also stand is that one stock girly scream sound effect used in cartoons like Rocko's Modern Life and some DreamWorks Animation films including The Road to El Dorado (you know that scene where Tulio and Miguel scream like women when they encounter Tzekel-Kan's stone jaguar) and Shark Tale (where Sykes the pufferfish pops a young fish's balloon in the seahorse race scene), which also startled me since it's pretty overused, but not as bad as high-pitched children screams or shrieks or whatever you'd like to call it. Additionally, to this day, I am deciding whatever if I would like to hear the high-pitched screaming noises to overcome my fears or not, since I was too scared to unmute the audio of the 2000 Grinch movie on the parts where Cindy screams (or even other high-pitched screams in other films and stuff) because I don't want that scream to haunt me again, unless I can teach and encourage myself about acting unafraid to high-pitched screaming noises. Oh, I forgot to mention this: my dad even gets me in trouble for freaking out over high-pitched screams. Also, I tried to google anyone who has the same problem about high-pitched screaming like me, but I couldn't find one. What a shame. Am I the only one who is afraid of (hearing) screaming kids? Well, that's all I would like to tell you. Any thoughts? Also, you guys should help me overcome my fears of those high-pitched screaming noises. Speaking of which, just look up the mail/post office scene from the Grinch to see what I'm talking about. Category:Blog posts